


【淫乱小母狗的堕落之路】2-渴望鸡巴的童年

by RRNAmayo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRNAmayo/pseuds/RRNAmayo





	【淫乱小母狗的堕落之路】2-渴望鸡巴的童年

现在想起来，幼年时妈妈之所以对我无意识的性冲动那么憎恶，想必是因为她口中的“骚货”。那是将爸爸从她身边抢走的人，据说是一位非常妖艳的女人，和勤劳朴素的妈妈完全不是一个类型的人。  
　　  
　　妈妈恨透了她，她只用轻浮媚笑就轻易的夺取了她的一切，享受着男人和财富。所以妈妈无法忍受我沉溺性欲的骚样，从小便为开始我树立观点，将来必须要做一个洁身自好、独立自强的女性。  
　　  
　　她说的道理我都明白，我早早便懂得要克制自己的欲望。从进入小学以来至今，我在同学和朋友们眼中一直是一个文静乖巧、谨言慎行的女孩。比一般的女孩都要注重自己的行为举止。  
　　  
　　但这一切都是我拼命维持的假象，我一直都知道我骨子里就是一条看到男人就发情的淫贱母狗。谁也不知道我每天只是静静地呆坐在那里，脑子里幻想着多么淫荡的性事，随便一个男生的不经意见的对话或接触，都能让我展开一段疯狂的性爱想象，下面的骚水咕涌个不停，裤裆里迟早都是一片滑粘。以至于我最近开始每天都垫着一片卫生巾，不然真的很担心下面的丰盈的骚水渗到外面的裤子上。  
　　  
　　总是一个人坐在那里一言不语满面潮红的我，生怕在同学面前引起怀疑，担心暴露自己的内心，很少和别人说话，很难融入集体。不知为何班里的女生好像也挺排斥我的，因此没有什么关系好的朋友，以至于我逐渐的有了社交恐惧症的倾向，和人在一起总是感到拘谨，这一切都是拜我与众不同的强烈性欲所赐。  
　　  
　　我第一次知道男女是如何使用自己的器官在一起做爱，是小学四年级的事了。那时候男女生做同桌，我总是不自觉的会把一对对的同桌想象成一对对的小夫妻，换座位就好比离婚和再婚了。  
　　  
　　我喜欢我的同桌小雄，他个子挺高长得也帅帅的，小雄在班里有许多朋友，但是学习不太好，听说还跟初中生打过架。他每次一坐回到我身边我就感觉脸上烧烧的，他和别的女生说话我也会吃醋。下课时男孩子们都聚在一起打打闹闹，经常就聚在我们桌子附近玩“抓牛牛”和“日狗狗”。男生的小鸡鸡我只见过表弟刚生下来时候的，我总是装作一个人坐在旁边看书的样子，其实一直都在偷看他们，一边尽情放任自己的幻想。看男生们相互坏笑着掏裤裆，嘴里说着粗鲁的脏话，有时候甚至一个从后面抱着另一个的腰“日狗狗”。这样的粗鲁反而让我觉得他们好帅啊，尤其是我同桌，我的心里的小老公，要是他对我能像和其他那些男生那么亲密一样，和我一起玩“日狗狗”就好了，甚至幻想我被挤在中间被他们一起“日狗狗”。  
　　  
　　“你看啥呢看？男生摸小鸡鸡你也看。”小雄转生坐回座位时用质问的语气问我。他是个很酷的男生，总是用居高临下的语气跟我说话。  
　　  
　　“我没有。”我急忙收回目光垂下脸，却在听到“小鸡鸡”的一瞬间又不自觉地瞄了他裤裆一眼。  
　　  
　　“你就有！”他狡黠的一笑，然后转头向身后起哄的大喊，“哟～小M想看男生的小鸡鸡～！”然后招的全班男生哄堂大笑。  
　　  
　 “呀！” 我嗔叫一声不知所措的把头埋在胳膊里趴在桌子上。  
　　  
　　他总是欺负我，但可是我其实就是很喜欢被他欺负。有时候他在座位上跟别的男生推搡打闹时，总会挤到我，后背或者肩膀紧紧贴在我身上。我虽然装作被挤的很疼的哼哼两声，但是心里特别喜欢，好想被小雄压着狠狠挤。幻想被他霸道强硬的，狠狠的狂吻，像偶像剧里那样。每到这种时候，我的裤裆就湿粘一片，忍不住试图在座位上悄悄蹭那里，但却犹如隔靴搔痒，让我骚痒难耐。  
　　  
　　“给你看个好东西。”趴在桌上的我耳边突然一热，传来小雄热乎乎的气息，痒痒的喷在我脖子窝窝里。我心里一惊，脑子里出现的是他的小鸡鸡。然后感受到他手抓着我的肩膀，粗暴地一把把我掰向他。  
　　  
　　我稳住身子，羞怯又兴奋地抬头，看到小雄两腿张开对着我，胯部是向我顶着的动作，但是没有小鸡鸡，是放在裤裆上的一根中指。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈，看你那个期待的样子。”小雄恶作剧成功般地大笑。然后突然凑到我很近，把放在裤裆上的手指递到我脸前，小声的说，“男生的小鸡鸡平常是这样的软的垂着，如果看到色色的东西，或者被摸一摸，就变成这样了，又硬又直。”我看着他把弯曲垂下的中指直挺挺的支起来，顿时心里咚的漏跳了一拍。脑子里浮现的小雄的小鸡鸡神奇十足的支起来的画面，太神奇了，男生果然比女生厉害多了。  
　　  
　　小雄满意的看着我不可思议的神情，继续自豪的说，“硬了就可以插进女人下面的洞，女人会感觉很爽的，这就是骂人说的‘操’的意思，然后女人就生小孩了。”说着用眼睛看着我两腿之间冲我扬了扬下巴。他目光强烈的刺激着我，仿佛能够以某种方式灼烧到我两腿之间的那里，脑子里立刻出现他支起来的小鸡鸡在我两腿间摩擦的情景，我们在教室里全班同学面前忘我的紧紧抱在一起摩擦舔吻。我瞬间下体一热，涌出一泡湿嗒嗒的粘液，简直立刻就想狠狠地揉那里，在小雄面前揉，或者小雄帮我揉，在全班男生面前把手伸进我的裤子里揉我。  
　  
　　但是我当然什么都没有做，只是红脸低头沉默着沉浸在自己的幻想里。  
　　  
　　“操，你听到我说话了没？一天动不动就会发呆。”小雄刚刚用代表他小鸡鸡的中指在我脸蛋上弹了一下。  
　  
　　从那以之后，我便开始了解男女性事，原来女人天生就是被男人操的，男人有鸡巴女人有逼，这两个东西天生就是用来操在一起的。同时我也知道了女性的阴道和代表贞操的处女膜。处女膜就像一道枷锁，我从没敢尝试把手伸进去探索，在外面揉已经很爽了，如果被男人的鸡鸡狠狠的操进里面，该有多么的爽啊！  
　　  
　　我打开了新的世界，脑中便总是疯狂的、无时无刻的想象男人的鸡巴，想象男女之间如何做爱，每当想起会变大变硬的鸡巴，心里总是一阵强烈的悸动，下面也又涨又痒，每到这种时候，除了想象被男人的大鸡巴操到底是什么感觉以外什么都干不了。甚至见到男生或者男老师时，总是无法控制自己看向他们裤裆的目光，有时候一整节课就盯着数学老师的裤裆，观察若隐若现的鸡巴的轮廓，想象他和他老婆做爱的样子。这样一来我的社交恐惧症越发严重了，和男生说话时总是一边紧张的提醒自己不要看他的裤裆，一边抑制不住幻想他的鸡鸡巴，幻想被他脱光衣服，从后面贴上来压着我狠狠的操。  
　　  
　　妈妈带我一起逛商场的时候，偶尔过男士内裤的货架时我总是脸红心跳。包装上的广告画面全都是赤裸的肌肉猛男，紧实的肌肉和起伏的筋脉展现着雄性的力量，健壮身体涂满油光，全身只穿一个三角内裤，饱满的裆部里包裹着的那一大坨紧紧吸引着我的眼球，那么大的鸡巴如果变硬变大该有多么雄壮啊！好想停下来拿下来一直盯着看，或者在照片上舔一口，可惜每次都只敢匆匆路过。想着那些充满男性荷尔蒙的健壮身体，再看我自己纤细柔软的身体形成鲜明对比，下面又粉又嫩，每天汁水丰盈，我真的好适合被男人们操啊。  
　　  
　　那是我时常想，看似文静纯洁小学生的我，脑子里却是如此的淫荡肮脏，我真是没脸不配和别人成为朋友。如果有一个不用压抑隐藏性欲的社会就好了，人们从小就没有羞耻伦理观念，完全没有约束的自由自在正大光明的享受性爱。为什么人们对待性欲不能像食欲一样，随时饿了就吃，有各种各样的餐馆。如果真的问我将来想做什么职业，我的内心深处的答案是电视剧小说里那样青楼的妓女。每天把自己打扮的美美的，骚骚的，每天可以被各种男人操，工作就是不停地和男人做爱，而且还能有钱挣，天下怎么还有这么好的事。可是我也知道，妓女一旦老了就完蛋了，没男人想操，也没男人会娶。所以当妓女也只能是幻想一下而已了，还是要像妈妈说的一样，好好学习。  
　  
　　  
　  
　　


End file.
